Carol Lockwood
'''Mayor Carol Lockwood' was the widowed wife of Richard Lockwood, the Mayor of Mystic Falls, and the mother of Tyler Lockwood. She was a member of The Town Council and the mayor of Mystic Falls, due to the death of her husband, the former Mayor. She knew of the existence of vampires, but she didn't know of the existence of werewolves until Tyler showed her his dark family secret in the episode, The Hybrid. Carol is a member of the Lockwood Family and a member of the Town Council. Season One Throughout season one, Carol was locked in a hostile relationship with and her husband. She acted as a bad influence on her son Tyler, with much of his negative behavior emerging as a direct result of her emotional outbursts. However, in the season finale, she showed for the first time that she cared for Richard when he is knocked out by the device used to attack vampires. After releasing Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, they vainly tried to save him from the burning Basement. Season Two Carol was shaken and upset by her husband's death and blamed it on Sheriff Forbes's deputies. Damon had to remind her and Elizabeth that they were on the same side and they had to stick together. At the end of the day, Carol found Tyler in his father's study thrashing the room in a angry tantrum. His hostile behavior frightened her, and she was further shaken after Mason stepped into the room to calm Tyler down. Carol informed Damon that she was replacing Richard as the Mayor until the next election, asking him to lead the council, which he accepted. During the events of the Masquerade Ball, Tyler accidentally killed a girl named Sarah, but Caroline Forbes covers for him. Carol hears what she said and agrees to tell the same thing to the Sheriff. At the end of Crying Wolf, she finds a note from Tyler telling her that he ran away, with Jules and the other remaining werewolves. In the next episode (The Dinner Party), Damon mentions that she called the sheriff. It is later revealed that Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was away. In The Last Day, Carol is seen walking up the stairs making a phone call to Tyler saying that she is in hospital and she want him to come and visit. It is shown that she is compelled to do this by Maddox via telekinetic powers before he pushes her off the banister. In the hospital, she wakes up to find Tyler there by the window. In As I Lay Dying, ''Carol returns from the hospital and warns Sheriff Forbes to take care of the vampire problem soon or she will find somebody else to do it for her. Season Three In ''The Birthday, after Tyler and Caroline make love for the first time, Caroline is intercepted by Carol, as she tries to leave the Lockwood mansion. As Caroline tries to take her purse, it is revealed to be laced with vervain. Carol then shoots her in the back with vervain darts. In The Hybrid, Carol pours Vervain into Tylers coffee, testing if her son Tyler was also a Vampire, relieved that he wasn't. She later called Bill, confessing that, "She has gotten herself into a bit of a vampire situation." Carol lets in Bill in her house when he arrives and explains that the vampire is Caroline and she hasn't told the Town Council. Tyler later confronts his mother about the vervain, where Carol confesses that she knows what Caroline and wanted to make sure he wasn't, an argument erupts between the two with Carol saying "She's a monster Tyler," still unknowing about Tyler's secret he replies, "You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler then forces Carol to follow him down to the old Lockwood Estate, locking her in holding cell. Carol watched on, shocked and in disbelief as she watched Tyler's transformation into a werewolf. Carol then learned that her son and husband were werewolves and it's because of the Lockwood Family curse. Carol explains to Tyler when he wakes up she'll make sure nothing happens to Caroline. Later she calls Bill then tries to persuade him to let Caroline go, but he told her he wouldn't. In Disturbing Behavior, Carol throws a Lockwood Party for the Founding Families. Later, she and Sheriff Forbes and Alaric Saltzman talk about the safety of the town, after she tells Alaric that he can't be on the council because he not one of the founding families. He reminds her that her son is a werewolf and that he is looking after Jeremy and Elena Gilbert , who currently don't have someone representing them on the council. In Ghost World, Carol does a speech to welcome The Illumination Night. She is attacked by the ghosts of vampires in the tomb. Caroline distracts the ghosts and Bonnie returns. In Homecoming, Carol is mentioned by Tyler and Klaus: Tyler states his mom would freak out if she sees this crowd of people in her house but Klaus says he has compelled her to go to church and pray for his friends. In Our Town, she is convinced by Klaus that he and his hybrids can save and protect the town. In Dangerous Liaisons, she is seen at the Original's Ball talking with Damon, knowing that the hosts are vampires. Then Kol introduces himself to Carol. In'' Before Sunset, s''he lets Elizabeth Forbes into her house for a council meeting called by Alaric who tells the rest of the council how Carol and Elizabeth are hypocrites and aren't really protecting the town because their children are vampires (Caroline, a vampire, and Tyler, a hybrid). In The Departed, Carol and Elizabeth call Tyler and Caroline to The Lockwood Mansion. They reveal to them that Alaric outed them to the council and they will kill them after they find Klaus first. Carol hands them some money whilst Liz gives them some new identities to leave town with. They both think it's the right decision in keeping their children safe. Season Four In the beginning of Growing Pains, Carol was arrested by sheriff's deputies after Pastor Young came to town and began trying to purge the town of vampires, he also informed her that she was no longer the mayor of the town, due to the fact that she had a hybrid for a son (Tyler), and kept his secret, as well as countless others. When she was finally released from jail, she called Tyler (who was being possessed by Klaus, though she was unaware of that), and told him that she did not want to know where he was, due to the fact that it was becoming impossible for her to protect him with the new security measures being put into place around the town. In Memorial, Carol was visited by newcomer Connor Jordan, in the middle of the night who tells her that he thinks the explosion at Pastor Young's cabin was more than meets the eye. He shoves his way into Carol's home despite her protests, and almost kills Tyler when he shakes Connor's vervain-laced glove. Later, she presides over the memorial for Pastor Young and the other murdered town council members, where she is stunned when Connor opens fire at Tyler in the middle of the service. She later calls an ambulance for Tyler, despite Caroline's protests, explaining that the entire community just saw him get shot. In The Rager, Carol went to the hospital when the explosion occured and although she stated that she disagree with Damon's methods of killing enemies, she seemed glad the vampire hunter was apparently dead. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Carol sees Tyler at the Christmas party and he says that he needed to talk to her. They are talking alone on a bench when Tyler told her that he was going to sacrafice himself so that Klaus' would be moved in Tyler's body and he would be locked away. She didn't know what to say, and all she said that he was going to miss graduation, and started crying. She than hugged him and said that he could do it, telling him that he was like his father, knowing how to be a leader. In the end of the episode, she is the only one left at the party and calls Tyler because she was waiting for him. Klaus goes to talk to her, and after seeing he was filled with blood and having killed the hybrids because the plan failed, she started begging him not to kill Tyler because he was all she said left. He told her that she was also all the he had left. He grabbed her and drowned her in the fountain, killing her. Appearances Carol is the longest running recurring character on the show. She appeared in 32 episodes in total, as of yet. Name *Short form of Caroline, which is the female of "Carolus", latin form of the germanic name "Karl", meaning man. *The name Lockwood is originary from Great Brittain, but that is her married name. We still don't know her maiden name. Trivia *Carol is the only known member of the Town Council who doesn't know about the witches. *Carol is the only Lockwood family member on the show to not have the werewolf gene. This is because she married into the Lockwood family, and is not of the same genetic bloodline. *It is unknown how Carol suspected about Caroline being a vampire, but she tested the theory by spraying Caroline's handbag with Vervain. Gallery Lockwood.png Lockwood.JPG MrsLockwoodHost.jpg|Carol Lockwood hosting an event CarolLockwood.jpg MasonCarol.jpg|Mason with Carol Lockwood vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h43m06s3.png 2X20Carol00.png 0402.jpg unbena11.jpg Vampir2008CarolTyler.jpg 434.png Carollockwood3x14.png carol lock.png Carol.jpg opksds9p.jpg S4ep1p14.png S4ep1p13.png S4ep1p32.png See Also fr:Carol Lockwood Category:Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Lockwood Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased